Love Will Find A Way
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Jessica keep dreaming of the boy who might be her true love. Then, Ben invite Uma, Harry, and Gil to Auradon Prep. They plan to steal a wand for revenge but that was until Gil and Jessica fall in love. But they can't because she is adopted daughter of Lefou and Stanley and he is the son of her fathers enemie, Gaston. But their love cannot be separated. They're met to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am writing my second Descendants fanfic. And this is the love story of Gil and Jessica(play by Rowan Blanchard) adopted daughter of Lefou and Stanley, this take place after the event of Descendants two. And I honestly so excited to write this story. And I don't own everyone except my Oc's, hope you guys like it and please leave a review and see you all at the next chapter.**

* * *

Meet Jessica Norbert Potts, adopted Daughter of Lefou and Stanley. Jessica is a 16 year old girl, she was adopted by Lefou and Stanley in Auradon Children home center when she was five year old. Her birth parents was unknowns, she was told that she was left in the orphanage doorstep in the brown basket, with her music box and her teddy bear.

Her music box was a gift from her mother when the small key beneath is wound up and the lip opened, A unicorn slowly going up and down to the sound of "Once Upon a December".

A hand-painted face unicorn is under glass in the lid, and the ornate box is embellished with golden laced and pink rose.

Jessica was Polite, Curious, Stern at times, Shy, Playful, Adventurous, Sweet, Brave, Kind, and Kindhearted girl.

When she was in the orphanage, She have a gift of song. She love to sing, she sing so beautiful. Melody her whole life long. Sing as a angle that never ever heard before. The nightingale's her troubadour. Bringing his sweet serenade to her door. In her memory of the orphanage, one of the orphanage staff, Mary poppins, remembered Jessica as "very friendly and full of fun" girl.

She first met Lefou and Stanley at the Beast castle where they host a party for a orphanages, but due of her shyness, she felt like she will never fit in because that she wasn't a princess and a girl of the orphanage alway make fun of her. She wearing a white dress with a red bow tie around her wise, with a red bow headband. She was sitting along in the chair while holding her stuff teddy bear with have red bow on the neck watching the orphans children dancing.

Later Stanley and Lefou walk over her and ask her why she sitting alone, she told her that she was shy to dance and no boy wouldn't ever dance with her. Stanley ask her if she would like to dance with him. Of course, Jessica nodded. She put her teddy bear down and Stanley hold her hand and began to dance. He twirl her and lift her up as she giggle. Lefou watch Stanely and Jessica dancing.

Of course, Lefou and Stanley wanted to have kid, so he walk over to Mary poppins and told her that he and Stanley would like to adopted Jessica. And Mary poppins happily smile and told him that he must come to the orphanage center to fill out the adoption form at noon.

The next day, Jessica was wearing cerulean lavender purple knee-length dress, with a flower floral printed lace sleeveless apron. Underneath her dress, she wears a white petticoat, white stockings, white knee-length pantalettes, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and a red bow from the back of her hair. She was alone in flowe field putting on a flower crown on her head with her teddy bear with a small flower crown while the other children playing. She was shy to make friends and then, Mary poppins walk over to her and told her that there is someone they like to meet her. Jessica grab her teddy bear and the flowers crown and Mary poppins took her hand and lead her.

She then enter a room and told her to wait here while she get them to meet her. She was patience and setting in the chair with her teddy bear. Then, she heard a door opening and saw two men's she met at the Beast castle, Lefou and Stanley. They knees down and they introduce again. And then, they ask her if she would like to be their daughter. Jessica smile nodded, she finally got adopted.

A few years later, Jessica is now a beautiful sixteen year old girl. She really good of singing, her daddy, Stanley, taught her to use a sword so she can defend herself case if there a battle, a intruder, a kidnaper, or anything she need to use a sword. She taught how to sew by her grandmothers Mrs. Potts and Madam de Garderobe. She meet Ben when she first arrive at the castle. They became best friends when she first arrive at the castle. They pull a pranks of the castle staffs.

But then, she keep dreaming where she met a handsome, tan-skinned muscular young man who is probably she is guessing that he is seventeen year old and that he have blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. His primary outfit is a torn burnt orange tank top, an orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped blue jeans with brown details, and brown boots. His accessories consists of a yellow bandana, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a brown bull belt, yellow fingerless gloves, golden skull rings, bronze, black and gold bracelets, and a sheath for his sword.

The mysterious handsome boy give her. A goofy smile at her and just then, they were about to kiss on the lips but then, she woke up in the morning, she was alway curious of who was that boy and why did she keep dreaming of him? Could that be that boy will be her true love? Her answer was unknown. But someday, he will see him again in person. Perhaps he is her prince, even if he a VK or AK or prince, pirates, or whatever, she love him. She will find her true love.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Love Will Find A Way". I honestly was so excited to start this story, anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

* * *

Jessica woke up and get dress, she was transferred to Auradon Prep from his cousin, Ben. She's roommate with Jane. She wound up and the lip opened, A unicorn slowly going up and down to the sound of "Once Upon a December". She began to sing it softly as she look through her wardrobe.

Jessica:

On the wind, cross the sea

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December

She wore a Vintage Suspender Skirt - Tie back Skirt-, Red Black Bufflao Plaid Skirt- Flutter Sleeve Blouse set, frilly socks, sofft miranda mary jane pumps.

Jane have left to get ready to welcome a VK kids that is coming to Auradon Prep. She sit down to the chair in front of her mirror, and pull out her favorite red ribbon bow clip and place it on the counter. Then, she remove her Foam Rollers from last night and reveal a heatless curls hair. She first take two one-inch sections of her hair and twist it once. The top section should be the bottom one now. Simply just drop that bottom section and pick up another one-inch section and twist again, leaving the bottom section to free-fall.

Continue twisting with new sections of hair until she've reached the middle. She use a bobby pin to secure the twist. Then repeat the same steps for the other side of her head until she meet with the end of the first twist. Again, she use a bobby pin to secure the twists. For the second row of twists, she just repeat the first two steps until both twists meet in the middle. She should have four twists meeting at the center secured with bobby pins.

She carefully tie all four strands of hair together with an elastic. To cover the elastic, take a small section of her hair, about 1/4-inch, and wrap it around the elastic. She use a bobby pin to hold it in place on the backside of the elastic. For the finished touch, she put a red ribbon on her hair.

"There done!" She smile at the mirror and she walk out her and Jane room. She speed walk down the hall.

In front entrance of the Auradon Prep, everyone was here to welcome the VK's. "I here!" Jessica announced, "great! You just in time! The limbo is almost here!" Ben smile at his little sister figure. The limbo have arrive and stop in front of them.

The first one is a beautiful girl with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails. Her primary outfit is an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin. Her accessories consist of a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword.

The second one is a light-skinned brawny guy with brunet hair. His primary outfit is a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots. His accessories consist of a black pirate hat with dark golden details, pale feathers and the pirate crew's symbolic pin, a blue headband, a black band, black fingerless gloves, a golden skull ring, red, black and white bracelets, a red belt, a brown skull belt, a dark brown belt with rings and a pocket watch, a sheath for his sword and a fake hook. Plus he somehow has shadows around his eyes that make him look attractive.

The third one is a girl who is probably ten year old and she look excited, she is a young light-skinned girl with brown hair tied in pigtails. She also wears purple cat-eye glasses. She has multi-colored painted nails and wears yellow and black fingerless gloves. She wears a paint-splattered deep-blue frock with puffy shoulder pads.

And finally, that when Jessica is shock, she saw a handsome, tan-skinned muscular young man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. His primary outfit is a torn burnt orange tank top, an orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped blue jeans with brown details, and brown boots. His accessories consists of a yellow bandana, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a brown bull belt, yellow fingerless gloves, golden skull rings, bronze, black and gold bracelets, and a sheath for his sword.

It a same boy that was in her dream! So she try to clam down and give them a welcome smile.

"I'm glad you all could come, Uma, Harry, Dizzy, and Gil. Auradon Prep welcomes you for this semester. I hope you four will enjoy your time here." Ben smiled. "It very good to meet you four, let me introduce to myself," Jessica cough, "I'm Jessica Potts Norbert, adopted daughter of my two fathers Lefou and Stanley, it so nice to meet you all," Jessica nervously smile.

Harry glared at Ben, his hatred for the king boiled inside of him. He gripped at his hook only to have Fairy Godmother clear her throat. "I'm going to need to take that." A growl escaped his lips as he kept his hook close to him.

"Ben, you tell her that Harry keeps his hook, or this deal is off and we'll go back in that limo and go back to the Isle faster than you can cast a spell." Uma growled. Ben felt his palms sweat before nodding his head.

"That was part of the deal Fairy Godmother. As long as Harry does not use it as a weapon. He can keep it." Fairy Godmother wanted to protest but decided against it.

"J, why don't you take Dizzy to Evie. I'm sure Dizzy would love to see her." Mal patted Jessica's shoulder. Dizzy grinned as she grabbed her bag that was next to her and ran over to Jessica and hugged her.

Jessica stared at Ben. "Are you sure boy of you'll be fine with them?" Ben smiled some as he kissed her cheeks gently making Uma gag at the sight.

"I'll be fine Jess. Go on." Ben watched as Dizzy went with Jessica to go find Evie leaving Uma, Harry and Gil with Ben, Mal, and Fairy Godmother.

"So.. how about I show you three to your dorms?" Ben smiled, if Ben smiled anymore Harry was sure he was going to wipe that smile off of his face. And Mal will make sure that Uma wouldn't get into trouble.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it. Also, I decided to use "Once Upon a December" from Anastasia even know it not Disney but hey, people still think it Disney, so I use that for Jessica lullaby.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Love Will Find A Way". I honestly was so excited to start this story, anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

* * *

"Evie told me all about you, you do hair style right?" Jessica ask, "yes, I work at my grandmother hair salon," Dizzy smile.

They both reach to Evie and Mal door room.

"Evie?" Jessica said as she knock the door, "are you in here? there someone who she happy to meet you!"

"Come in!" Even said, the girls walk inside as Evie saw Dizzy as Dizzy walk over to her and they both hug. "Dizzy! I'm so happy that you here in Auradon!" She smile.

"I will give you girls some time to catch up and Evie, maybe you should give Dizzy a tour around Auradon Prep, I have to go to Ms. Flora ballet class, catch you girls later!" Jessica walk out the door and head down the hall.

Jessica was walking down the hall with her bag and reading a Romeo and Juliet book, she was wearing her ballet outfit, a black economy tank leotard that has a scooped back and a ballet cut leg line, a plum red warp skirt, white tights, her hair have tie into a bun, she was wearing her red ballter flat, and then, without looking, she bump into Gil. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry," Jessica apologized.

"It okay, I'm Gil btw, and you?" He ask as he scratch his neck. "I'm Jessica, adopted daughter of Lefou and Stanley, and you must be a son of Gaston correct?" She replied.

"Yeah, I'm a son of my dad, Gaston, My dad want me to be like him, but I alway miss up, my brothers are a lot like him and I don't, I'm so thick-headed, happy-go-lucky guy who is brawny and acts before thinking just like my dad, but this is their only similarity. I has a concern for the well-being of others and is very loyal to my friends. But I just don't want to be like him, I just want to be me." Gil sight.

Jessica touch his shoulder. "Hey, just because your father want you to be him, doesn't mean you will act like him, be yourself, show him that you don't want to be him, show him the real you," Jessica smile. "Here," she started ripping a paper and write her phone number, "my phone number, feel free to call except my ballet class, it ended at nine-twenty." She give him her number.

Jessica and Gil stare each other for a minute and their face slowly to each other and started kissing. Jessica look at the clock and class is starting about any minutes, "oh dear! I have to go, I don't want to be late! Bye Gil! It was nice meeting you!" Jessica pick up her book and kiss his cheek and ran quickly.

Jessica made it just in time, "make it!" She drink a water bottle to cool her down. "Well, well, well, it isn't Bessica" Audrey mock. "It Jessica Audrey, or are you too stupid to write down my name," Jessica replied.

She didn't like Audrey since childhood, she alway being mean to her that she can't be a princess unless she was born as royalty. "Whatever," she said.

And so, Ms. Flora walk inside the dance room. "Good day girls, I have a special announcement to make, we're going to perform a show call "The Nutcracker". The show will be on December 16 before family day, Christmas break, and Winter ball which is coming on December 10, and one of you girls will auditions to play the role Clara. And try your best, have fun girls!" Ms. Flora said as the girls began to chat.

"You better stay out of my way Bessica, because I will be play as Clara, not you!" Audrey huff.

"I wouldn't Audrey, because this isn't about you! It just a audition!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Audition or not! I will be popular than you and everyone!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Sure better than sleeping through hundreds years without being death." Jessica said, "sometime, I wonder why your mom meet with stranger even know her three aunts told her to not to meet with stranger."

That night, Harry and Gil are in Uma room, "ok boys, remember the plan, we here to capture the fairy godmother wand." Uma said as she notice Gil wasn't staring at her. "Gil! Is there something you want to tell me?" Uma ask rudely. "Guys, I think I in love with Jessica." Gil replied.

"Jessica? You mean the adopted daughter your father ex-friend? Lefou? Ah! That it! We will make a cookie that have love spell just like how Mal made when Ben was under a love spell, listen, there going to be a winter ball coming up in the Beast castle and you! Gil! Will ask her out, and give her a cookie, when she ate the cookie, you will tell her to steal a wand and give it to you, when she hand you a wand, give it to me! And we will rule all Auradon together," Uma explained.

As she and Harry evilly laugh, and Gil laugh too except, he was in love with her and she give him a advice, he want to tell her his feelings, but he can't. He is a VK not a AK he not her Prince Charming, he didn't have a title, a palace, and a lot of money's to give her.

In Jessica and Lonnie room, Lonnie went out for a date with Jay, so she is alone, she was reading her book while in her night gown. That was until her phone ring, she look at her phone and it was her adopted fathers, Lefou and Stanley, she smiley answer the FaceTime.

 _"Hey my little princess, how are you?" Lefou ask_.

"It was great papa, me, Ben, and Mal welcome the VK to Auradon Prep." Jessica replied.

 _"That good, how was school?" Stanley ask this time._

"It was great papa, there going to be a Nutcracker ballet and I going to auditions the role of Clara," Jessica smile.

 _"That great! Hope you got it!" Lefou smile._

"Papa, Daddy, here something I need to tell you" Jessica ask.

 _"Oh no, what is it? Is it the boy? You better not dating already! Your too young to dating until your twenty!" Stanley shouted._

"No, is that... when did you both first realize you were in love?" Jessica asked quietly, causing Lefou and Stanley to perk up.

 _"When... We realized We was in love?" Lefou repeated, dumbfounded_.

"Yes." Jessica replied,

 _"Well... with a boy or-?" Lefou ask if her was lesbian or not._

"A boy, he kinda cute, handsome, and so unsure, I wonder why didn't I see it there before." Jessica blush.

 _"What his name then?" Stanley ask._

"Promises me you wouldn't be mad?" Jessica nervous ask.

 _"We promise, cross our heart," they both said it at the same time._

"His name is Gil and he is a son of Gaston!" She squealed. Her fathers was a little bit of surprise. "But I know you don't accept this but listen, I have a crush on him and he is the one, the same guy in my dream every nights. He the one fathers, he my Prince Charming, he the one I want to spend the rest of my life. Please give him a chance, he not his father, Ben give Mal a chance and now I give him a chance. You can't judge someone by who their parents can you?" Jessica explains to them that she really love him with all her heart.

"Family day coming up and I will meet him to person, I promise you that you that he is nothing like his dad." Jessica end the FaceTime call and she look on the bright star.

She been down her knees as she began her prayer. "Are you there God? this is Jessica, I have a crush on a boy name Gil, and he was so sweet, cute, and loyal. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, he my Prince Charming, I have found my prince, please don't separate our love, we're met to be together. Amen." Jessica climb on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**


End file.
